


never felt this way before (is this love?)

by sheepxing



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I tried really hard, M/M, Mentioned Park Woojin - Freeform, Mentioned Yoo Seonho, Mentioned Yoo Seonho/Lai Guanlin, Minor Lim Youngmin, idk its just a lot of fluff, it's all really messy, jinyoung is really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepxing/pseuds/sheepxing
Summary: "Jinyoung, come on! You hug him, hold his hands, carry his things when he gets tired, protect him, buy him things. How more boyfriend can you get?"". . .""How about when he was running around the school winking and blowing confetti at everyone to energize them? Do you remember your reaction?And you're telling me you don't feel anything for Daehwi? Nothing at all?""Sorry, hyung. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see Daehwi like that. At all.""I can't believe it. You're actually the stupidest person I've ever met."In which Jinyoung and Daehwi are best friends and Jinyoung is just a tsundere unknowingly trying to get out of the friend-zone.*title from wanna be (my baby) by wanna one*





	never felt this way before (is this love?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic in a long, loNG time so i'm rusty but i hope it's still fun to read!! pls give me feedback as i wanna get back into writing!!

⠀⠀Jinyoung wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't appreciate the near-feral looks on his friends' faces as they all sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria with their food trays.

⠀⠀"So, hyung. . ." Guanlin began slowly, a smirk forming on the corner of his lips as he looked down at his food. _Uh oh_ , Jinyoung thought with increasing anxiety. Whenever the younger had that look on his face, it either meant that he knew something embarrassing Jinyoung didn't want him to know, or was planning to do something embarrassing Jinyoung didn't want him to do. Or, he was about to bust into a lengthy sermon about how amazing his fellow underclassman Yoo Seonho was while perfectly understanding Jinyoung found it somewhat tiresome, but Jinyoung was sadly sure that it was either of the former.

⠀⠀Jinyoung stabbed through his nice rice pile with his chopsticks and sighed. "What, Guanlin?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Guanlin snickered under his breath before being swatted in the shoulder by Jihoon.

⠀⠀"Ow, _hyuuuuung_ ," the Taiwanese boy moaned as he rubbed the spot Jihoon had hit. Jihoon rolled his eyes and slapped Guanlin in the back of his head, prompting another exaggerated groan of pain. Jinyoung hid a small smile as he stuffed some rice and meat into his mouth.

⠀⠀"Shut up, Lin, you're fine," Jihoon scoffed. He then locked his gaze onto Jinyoung again and leaned forward eagerly with a mischievous grin. "So, Jinyoungie, a little birdie told me you finally confessed to a certain Lee Daehwi?" he asked excitedly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as sparkles practically glittered in his eyes.

⠀⠀Jinyoung had been drinking from his small water bottle and immediately spat his water out in shock once he heard those words, choking a bit as well because _what?!_  Jihoon threw himself backwards and off of the bench to avoid getting sprayed, screeching like a dolphin when some got onto his cheek. While Guanlin was howling with laughter and Jinyoung had his head down on the table, coughing his lungs up, Jihoon grimaced in extreme disgust as he took a napkin and wiped his face clean. "Jinyoung, what the hell?!" he demanded as he picked himself off of the ceramic floor.

⠀⠀"Well _maybe_ you shouldn't pop something like that onto me when I'm drinking water, hyung!" Jinyoung shot back, wincing as the final remnants of his coughing fit fading away. He was still in a bit of shock from the absolutely incredulous bullshit Jihoon's mouth had spouted—him? Confessing _what_ to his best friend?!—and aimed a glare straight at the elder boy.

⠀⠀Jihoon huffed, plopping himself back into the bench. He quickly fixed his fringe before sighing. "I should've known," he said dejectedly, propping his chin on his hand. "Of course you wouldn't have the balls to confess to Daehwi."

⠀⠀Jinyoung waved his arms around in confusion. "Confess _what_? Am I missing something?" he asked with wide eyes. Jihoon and Guanlin shared a look—something in between exasperation and slight amusement—before they looked back at him in terrifying sync.

⠀⠀"We're going to explain this very slowly to you, just so you understand," Guanlin said in a painstakingly slow voice, probably just to patronize him. Jinyoung scowled deeply— _This fucking brat_ —and picked at his food with his head down, only half-listening until Jihoon pushed him in the forehead, his head snapping back painfully.

⠀⠀"Hyung, what the hell?!" Jinyoung growled as he massaged his throbbing neck. As Jihoon waved it off nonchalantly, Jinyoung could almost feel a vein pulsating in his forehead from his rage.

⠀⠀"Oh, be quiet. I know you weren't listening," Jihoon scoffed. Jinyoung frowned because _how did he know_ but sighed.

⠀⠀"Fine," he mumbled in resignation. He turned to Guanlin with a bored face. " _What_?"

⠀⠀"Don't talk to me like that, hyung," the Taiwanese boy pouted. He shook his head. "Never mind. So, you didn't confess to Daehwi?" he asked, seeming somewhat disappointed for whatever reason.

⠀⠀Jinyoung made a face, eliciting only a sigh from the younger. "What?! What do I have to confess to him besides the fact that I've stolen his pencils and food before?" he asked indignantly. He didn't appreciate the looks on his friends' faces as they glowered at him. It was a genuine question, so why were his friends being so insufferable and pissy about it?

⠀⠀"Maybe, I don't know. . ." Jihoon started. He looked at Jinyoung with twinkling eyes. "You're in love with him?"

⠀⠀Jinyoung spluttered incoherently. His face didn't go bright red. It _didn't_. "Sorry, I dunno what you're talking about," he said nonchalantly, regaining his composure and taking immense interest in his almost-empty tray. He could faintly hear Guanlin's seal-like laughter and clapping over the thudding of his heart in his ears and had a sudden urge to drop-kick the taller kid out of a window. Sure, he liked Daehwi _as a friend_. They had a long history together of them being neighbors, so how could they not become friends after so many years? What in the actual fuck made Jihoon think that he liked Daehwi. . . romantically?

⠀⠀Jihoon huffed and crossed his arms, vaguely looking like an enraged Jigglypuff.

⠀⠀"Jinyoung, come _on_!" he exclaimed incredulously with wide eyes. He started counting on his fingers. "You hug him, hold his hands, carry his things when he gets tired, protect him, buy him things." He threw his hands up into the air. "How much more boyfriend can you get?"

⠀⠀". . ." So, what? Such gestures don't mean shit. They're _best friends_ ; of course they're gonna hold each other's things, buy shit for each other, even be touchy (it was Lee Daehwi of all people—of course they're gonna be all hug-y and hand-holding-y). Friends can do that with each other, obviously.

⠀⠀Jihoon gave him the side-eye ( _totally_ uncalled for, by the way)."How about when he was running around the school winking and blowing confetti at everyone to energize them? Do you remember when that happened and your reaction? _Hmmm_?" He peered at Jinyoung with narrowed eyes, only getting an equally dangerous glare back from said boy.

⠀⠀Why, yes. Jinyoung quite clearly remembered the day Daehwi had brought confetti to school in his pockets and ran around during break time and blowing confetti into people's faces. The younger had been distinctly happier than normal that day and decided that any and all people were entitled to his infamous double Daehwi-winks ("There are so many people suffering in this world that need my winks, hyung!" Daehwi had protested when Jinyoung pointedly told him he was being embarrassing because he _was_ ). _Please have a good day!_ He would say with added cuteness to the (un)lucky people before winking and blowing a kiss and a handful of confetti into said people's faces. It was only by a miracle that he wasn't sucker-punched by some asshole for being annoyingly peppy at 8AM (not that Jinyoung would let anyone even lay their hands on Daehwi because _how dare they_ ) but the most the majority of people gave was a weak smile and a nod because _nobody_ disliked Daehwi, also known as the living embodiment of sunshine and rainbows. Others mostly just grunted tiredly before stomping away.

⠀⠀Jinyoung had been forcibly dragged around that entire morning while Daehwi pranced around happily. Contrary to what the lame excuses he called friends believed, he wasn't miffed _at all_ by the flurry of winks and hearts Daehwi was sending to all of their schoolmates. It was just irritating to be pulled along by his wrist incessantly by an over-eager Daehwi so early in the morning. That's all. Sure, he wrapped his arms around Daehwi once— _okay_ , a few times—when the person the younger was talking to was reciprocating with even more enthusiasm, but that was only because it was the middle of winter and Daehwi was an idiot that forgot his blazer and was coincidentally shivering (and it was only by chance that Jinyoung had fixed some girls with his famous glares when they started to get a little hands-y with Daehwi behind Daehwi's back).

⠀⠀". . . And you're telling me you don't feel _anything_ for Daehwi? Nothing _at all_?" Jihoon stressed in a voice full of disbelief. Jinyoung raised a brow.

⠀⠀"Sorry, hyung. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see Daehwi like that. At all," he said offhandedly, upturning his nose. He made a point to turn away from a snickering Guanlin and a gaping Jihoon to sip his water, totally _not_ to hide his burning-red face.

⠀⠀Jihoon shut his mouth and gave Jinyoung the 100% done look. "I can't believe it," the elder deadpanned. "You're _actually_ the stupidest person I've ever met."

⠀⠀"Hyung, you know he's right—" Guanlin began, only to immediately be shut up by a sharp glare. The Taiwanese boy gave a nervous chuckle before returning to scarfing down his food.

⠀⠀Jinyoung sighed, "You're both idiots. Really." He stood up from the table and walked back to the counter to put his tray away, vaguely hearing Guanlin scoff, " _We're_ the idiots in this situation?"

⠀⠀Man, he really wanted to drop-kick that noodle boy out of a window now.

[❤️]

⠀⠀It was the end of the school day now, and Jinyoung was waiting patiently by Daehwi's classroom door. Scrolling through his social medias on his phone, Jinyoung hummed a song as chatting students milled around in the hallways. Where was Daehwi, anyways? Was his teacher holding them in for whatever rea—

⠀⠀"Jinyoung-hyung!" a bright voice cheered. Jinyoung let out an oomph when a body suddenly tackled him down to the floor from behind, flailing his arms around in an effort to catch himself before smacking face first into the ceramic floor (spoiler alert: it failed). _This fucking kid_. He could feel his face burning—from embarrassment and face-planting, not from Daehwi being on top of him—despite the fact that he knew his schoolmates have probably seen this happen more than they could count on their fingers and stopped giving them strange looks long ago.

⠀⠀"Daehwi! How many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" Jinyoung groaned, twisting around to see Daehwi smiling down at him. _Fuck, he looks like the fucking sun with the light behind him_ , he thought absentmindedly as Daehwi climbed off of him and helped him up.

⠀⠀"You think I'm counting, hyung?" Daehwi asked with a raised brow. He hugged Jinyoung around the waist and laughed into his chest, and Jinyoung could almost feel his heart swell and the irritation drain out of his system at the interaction. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Daehwi's shoulders.

⠀⠀"You're a mess," he grunted. Daehwi pulled back and winked.

⠀⠀"You know it," he sang before taking Jinyoung's hand and pulling him to the exit of the school. "Let's go! Youngmin-hyung called and said he'd get us free ramen at the convenience store, and I know you're always hungry after class."

⠀⠀Jinyoung snorted. "You know me too well, Dae." He groaned when his stomach growled, seemingly on cue. Daehwi laughed, covering his smile with his hand (fucking _hell_ , he couldn't even keep the smile off of his face any more. Being around Daehwi just made all negativity flood out of his body).

⠀⠀"It's been seven years, hyung. I'd be the worst best friend if I hadn't figured out these things about you, wouldn't I?"

⠀⠀They walked together towards the convenience store about a block away, swinging their hands together while Daehwi animatedly narrated the few classes Jinyoung didn't share with him. If it had been Guanlin or Jihoon to complain about their days, Jinyoung would've told them to shut the fuck up long ago, but he didn't mind it even half as much when Daehwi did the same. Perhaps it was because he was so used to the younger immediately talking about his day went with his infamous motor mouth the moment they stepped out of their classes. Whatever it was, he found Daehwi's endless chatter somewhat amusing, even cute at times when the younger whined.

⠀⠀". . . and Somi was like, _Girl, I am_ not _letting you freeload on Daehwi for this project and just let you get an A with no input_ and I was like, _yes, girl, tell her_! I love Jeon Somi so much and she stands up for me like a queen. Ugh, she's so amazing," Daehwi was saying, waving his free hand around for extra emphasis.

⠀⠀It was weird. Jinyoung felt a clench in his chest, which was the weird part because there was no reason for it. He briefly mused the possibility that he was jealous but dismissed it almost immediately; he knew Daehwi only saw Somi as a good friend so there was no way he could be jealous. Jinyoung frowned—then why did it somehow bother him?

⠀⠀"Hyung? What's up?" Daehwi said suddenly, breaking into his reverie. Jinyoung looked at him, then down at their laced fingers where he was definitely squeezing Daehwi's hand harder than he had been a few moments ago. He loosened his grip, mumbling his apologies and rubbing the nape of his neck. Geez, something was really wrong with him.

⠀⠀"Sorry, Daehwi," Jinyoung sighed. Daehwi stared at Jinyoung for a second, seeming to be considering something before smirking. That was his second _uh oh_ moment of the day.

⠀⠀"Is deep, dark, mysterious Bae Jinyoung. . . jealous, perhaps?" he asked slowly, wiggling his eyebrows. Jinyoung coughed and looked away, shaking his head fervently as his face burned. No, not _this_ shit again. Dealing with it from Jihoon and Guanlin was pain enough.

⠀⠀"Why would I be jealous?" he asked lightly, making sure his eyes traveled anywhere except to Daehwi. He could've sworn he heard the younger stifle a laugh before his hand was squeezed.

⠀⠀"Because you're low-key possessive even though you try and play it off like some tsundere that doesn't care," Daehwi said pointedly with a cheeky grin. Jinyoung snorted and rolled his eyes.

⠀⠀"I'm not possessive," he mumbled.

⠀⠀"Aw! Don't worry, hyung. I find it cute," Daehwi teased before leaning his head on Jinyoung's shoulder, closing any distance between them. _Damn it, and the Daehwi-effect smile is back_ , Jinyoung thought as he rested his own head against Daehwi's, smiling softly.

⠀⠀"You're the worst. Do you know that?" he asked quietly with no real heat in his words. Daehwi nodded and squeezed his hand again.

⠀⠀"Of course," the younger said, his tone suddenly sincere. "It's why I'm so thankful you've stuck with me for so long."

⠀⠀Their position wasn't exactly comfortable because they were about the same height, but Jinyoung enjoyed it all the same. They walked like that for a bit in comfortable silence before they were spotted by Youngmin, who was moving boxes from a truck into the small convenience store. Youngmin stared at them oddly for a second before sighing and shaking his head.

⠀⠀"I swear you two are married already," he said offhandedly, not quite to anyone in particular. Daehwi immediately detached himself from Jinyoung and hurried over to hug Youngmin.

⠀⠀"Hyung!" Daehwi cheered, wrapping his arms around Youngmin's neck. "How was work today? Did anything interesting happen?" he asked kindly. Youngmin smiled and shrugged Daehwi's arms off of him, setting down a box filled with chips.

⠀⠀"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm just a college student working too much to be paid minimum wage, you know. And it's been okay, so far. Thanks for asking, Daehwi."

⠀⠀There was that clenching again. Jinyoung smiled at Youngmin and waved, fighting down the feeling in his chest. Seriously, what was _wrong_ with him today? He's literally seen Daehwi hug Youngmin probably a gazillion times because they're close family friends, so why was it bothering him today of all days? _It's probably Jihoon and Guanlin's fault for riling me up_ , Jinyoung decided, nodding. That seemed reasonable enough. His other friends were total sadists that seemed to take pleasure in toying with him and screwing with his day.

⠀⠀"Shin Ramen, right, you guys?" Youngmin asked, pulling out two instant noodle containers from one of the random boxes. Daehwi nodded eagerly and snatched them from Youngmin's hands immediately, beaming brightly.

⠀⠀"Yep! Thank you, hyung!" he sang, handing Jinyoung one before pulling him inside by the wrist.

⠀⠀They filled their ramen containers with boiling water at the station in the back, Jinyoung grabbing chopsticks and napkins because Daehwi had already run back to the tables out front. Seriously, that kid really didn't think sometimes. He should be grateful he had a friend like Jinyoung that covered for him like this.

⠀⠀Outside in the cold winter air, they slurped their scalding hot ramen noodles—"Jinyoung-hyung! I told you to blow on it! Great, you burned yourself," Daehwi had nagged when Jinyoung had indeed burned his tongue. Jinyoung had told Daehwi to put a sock in it grumpily because it was _totally_ unnecessary for him to rub it in and make the pain worse—as Daehwi continued to talk noisily about whatever. It never failed to amaze Jinyoung to see just how much Daehwi could talk. Truly, Daehwi was the chatterbox of the entire school and it always amused him to hear Daehwi get so into his own stories.

⠀⠀They bid Youngmin goodbye after they were finished eating, and Daehwi promised to pay Youngmin back for the free instant noodles. Youngmin immediately retorted that he never does and not to even bother.

⠀⠀"Geez, what disrespect I get for trying to be nice," Daehwi huffed. Youngmin rolled his eyes.

⠀⠀"I'm six years older than you and I've never gotten any respect from you, so be quiet," he retaliated.

⠀⠀"You like Woojin-hyung more—admit it!" Daehwi whined and stomped his foot.

⠀⠀Youngmin shrugged. "What can I say? Busan boys stick together. Now go home and do your homework or something."

⠀⠀Jinyoung pulled Daehwi away, sighing. Daehwi always wanted to be the most favored or just the best in general. He somehow had a feeling that Daehwi would've stood there for hours, complaining how he was better than Park Woojin if Jinyoung didn't drag him away now.

⠀⠀"Want me to walk you home?" Jinyoung asked. Daehwi shook his head.

⠀⠀"Nah. Got that Literature project with Samuel due in a few days and I'd rather not stay up until two in the morning trying to finish it with him. You know how he gets when he's tired," Daehwi said off-handedly. Jinyoung raised a brow. He really didn't know anything about the American transfer student besides the fact that he was quite handsome and a good dancer and singer, which unsettled him a bit (not that Jinyoung wasn't a handsome fucker and a goddamn _great_ singer and dancer. Nah, Samuel was still just a rookie in the talented flower boy game in school).

⠀⠀"Really, the only thing I know about him is that he's good-looking and from LA," Jinyoung confessed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Daehwi chuckled and nodded. _Damn it, he agrees that Samuel kid is good-looking_. It irritated him for whatever reason (once again, Jihoon and Guanlin's fault for meddling with his head earlier).

⠀⠀"I mean, you're correct," he said slyly. Daehwi stopped for a second before poking Jinyoung's cheek. "You're frowning, hyung. Why?" he questioned, suddenly curious.

⠀⠀Was he frowning? _Fuck_. Jinyoung laughed awkwardly and rubbed his nape, his cheeks suddenly burning. "Dunno. Resting bitch face?" he said hopefully. Daehwi shook his head.

⠀⠀"Nah, I know your resting bitch face. It just looks like you're tired and done with everyone. Your face just then looked like you wanted to club someone over the head with a baseball bat or something," he mused. Daehwi was silent for a second before grinning mischievously. "You're actually jealous. I know it! Because I'm choosing talented, _super handsome_ Samuel Kim over you. Am I right, or am I right?" he sang.

⠀⠀Jinyoung brushed his fringe out of his face and ran a hand through his black hair. "I'm more handsome than Samuel, so," he said easily. Daehwi laughed before clinging onto his arm tightly.

⠀⠀"Don't worry, hyung. You'll always be the most handsome hyung to me, you know?" he teased, poking Jinyoung's red cheek again.

⠀⠀"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Jinyoung grunted. He pulled his arm away from Daehwi. "Go get your project done or whatever. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

⠀⠀Daehwi nodded and hoisted his backpack up. He winked and made a heart over his head. "Hyung, I love you! More than anyone else!" he proclaimed loudly with a bright smile.

⠀⠀ _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum_. "I love you too, Daehwi-ah," Jinyoung replied with a heart of his own, grinning.

⠀⠀And with a wave, they parted, Jinyoung walking towards his own house and Daehwi presumedly going to Samuel's. In the short ten minutes it took to walk his house, Jinyoung started reflecting a bit. His head and chest had been acting up the entire day with Daehwi after school and it really fucking irritated him. The last time he had acted like that was when he went to a Pristin showcase to see Kyulkyung (who, _come on_ , was basically a goddess that no one couldn't like). For fuck's sake, it wasn't like he actually. . . liked. . .

⠀⠀He suddenly stopped dead in his spot on the sidewalk. It was like realization had suddenly walked up to him and slammed him in the head with an iron frying pan. No. No, no, no, _no_. There was _no way_ Guanlin and Jihoon were actually right. Though, they had seemed awfully serious—horribly unlike them, because he was pretty sure a thirteen year old teenage girl was living inside of Guanlin and Jihoon was just. . . _Jihoon_ —and when he thought back about all of his actions, it all pointed in that direction. Fucking _damn it_. He pulled out his phone and immediately began typing, muttering under his breath.

 

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : guys_

_**laikinglin** : whassup hyung_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : where's park jihoon_

_**jeojangjihoon** : i'm here whaddu u need_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : i'm never gonna hear the end of this but i think u guys were right_

_**laikinglin** : ???_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : oh my god_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : the thing about daehwi??_

_**laikinglin** : oh_

_**laikinglin** : O H_

_**jeojangjihoon** : bitch we know_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : oh stfu jihoon_

_**jeojangjihoon** : what made u realize it you dumbass_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : idk i've just been touchy about him being so affectionate with other ppl and it's bothering me bc i'm being this over possessive asshole and i don't wanna be that kind of asshole and i'm thinking it's your faults'for riling me up then i consider if y'all were actually right_

_**jeojangjihoon** : ...you mean more touchy than usual?_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : wdym_

_**laikinglin** : hyung don't pretend we don't see u glare at the people that flirt with daehwi, pLUS you occasionally like pull him away or like hug him real possessively if the person is real persistent. we're not stupid_

_**jeojangjihoon** : i mean, guanlin is but_

_**laikinglin** : HYUNG_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : wow ok i see how it is you jackasses_

_**laikingkin** : well we knew like a year ago so you aren't surprising anyone, hyung_

_**jeojangjihoon** : what do u want us to do?? help u come up with a confessing tactic??_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : woahwoahwoah who said anything about confessing_

_**jeojangjihoon** : well typically if u like someone then u usually confess to them and pray that they wanna be their boyfriend and/or girlfriend i don't think i have to give you a crash course on this do i_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : weLL daehwi and i sorta have his whole "best friend" thing going on and wouldn't confessing sorta ruin that_

_**jeojangjihoon** : i'd reassure you that daehwi likes u back bc he's so touchy w/ u but then again he's touchy w/ everyone so_

_**laikinglin** : just try, hyung!! i'll help u come up with something!!_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : nonono not from you you have the confessing abilities of a pinecone_

_**laikinglin** : wow ok i see how it is you jerk_

_**jeojangjihoon** : ok we'll discuss this at lunch tomorrow alrighty? and guanlin i can almost see you sulking in a corner stop it_

_**laikinglin** : shUT UP SEONHO'S THE ONE WHO SULKS NOT ME_

_**jeojangjihoon** : you're really fucking whipped if you know that_

_**kyulkyung's no. 1 fan** : hello?? this conversation was supposed to be about me??_

_**jeojangjihoon** : right right_

_**jeojangjihoon** : so we'll talk about this in lunch okay?? guanlin and i will help your dense ass work smth out idk_

 

⠀⠀Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Jinyoung heaved a sigh. He was fucked. Royally.

⠀⠀"I'm stupid," he murmured to himself as he started walking again.

[❤️]

⠀⠀As soon as Jinyoung got his tray of food, he was called over by a smiling Guanlin smack dab in the middle of the crowd (thankfully, Guanlin is a fucking beanstalk and is easy to spot in a crowd). He plopped down across from Guanlin, who was just resettling himself back into his seat, and Jihoon, who was scribbling something onto a piece of loose paper.

⠀⠀"Okay, here. I've got a list going here on things you can do to confess to Daehwi," Jihoon grunted, spinning the paper around and pushing it towards Jinyoung. He tapped a line of writing. "Personally, I think the manliest is this one, but it might not suit you. Maybe aegyo?"

⠀⠀Jinyoung frowned a bit as he ate, scrutinizing the list a bit. Swallowing, he asked, "What if I just. . . you know, told him straight up?" Why not go the most foolproof, easy route of them all? Jinyoung was all for being lazy, but Jihoon made a face at the suggestion. Rude ass.

⠀⠀"That's lame," he deadpanned. Jihoon shook his head. "No, trust me on this. These options will work!"

⠀⠀Jinyoung raised a brow. "Jihoon, in the almost five years I've known you, you've never been in a relationship. You're probably one of the least qualified people I know to be giving me advice on this," he pointed out, almost bored. Jihoon slammed his pen down.

⠀⠀"Oh, I'm sorry, Mister _I-didn't-realize-I've-had-a-crush-on-my-best-friend-until-yesterday_! By all means, go ahead and come up with your own list, for you're far more capable than I!" Jihoon proclaimed dramatically. Jinyoung glanced at an eating Guanlin and pointed at the eldest.

⠀⠀"What's up with him, Lin?" he asked. Guanlin snickered a bit.

⠀⠀"He was writing the list in the middle of Math class and he got caught and slammed with detention," he explained with a bright smile. Jihoon scowled and hit him in the shoulder.

⠀⠀"It wasn't even worth it because this kid is shooting down all of my ideas," Jihoon grumbled, pouting as he shoveled some food into his mouth. Jinyoung reached over and patted Jihoon's shoulder.

⠀⠀"Thanks for sacrificing yourself trying to help me, hyung," he said with only the barest trace of sincerity. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

⠀⠀"You _should_ be thankful, but whatever. You're welcome."

⠀⠀Jinyoung examined the eldest's messy suggestions on the paper, humming as he pointed to the ones he found a bit less cringe-y than others. Guanlin and Jihoon voiced their opinions of each of the ones Jinyoung pointed at. Honestly, the whole thing was kind of tiring, even tedious. At the end of it all, he heaved a big sigh.

⠀⠀"My life is suddenly a K-drama, isn't it?" Jinyoung droned, slumped into his seat. Guanlin nodded easily.

⠀⠀"Yep. To the T."

⠀⠀"Go with this one, Jinyoungie!" Jihoon urged, pointing at one line. "I think he'll like it.

⠀⠀"I thought you said it wouldn't fit me?" Jinyoung said with a raised brow. Jihoon shrugged.

⠀⠀"What's life without a little risk? Besides, most of the things on this list don't fit you."

⠀⠀"Gee, thanks."

⠀⠀"You know, I didn't _have_ to get detention to help your sorry ass," Jihoon snapped, brows drawn together.

⠀⠀"Fine, fine. Only because you're making me feel guilty and Mr. Lai right there is giving me the puppy eyes." Jinyoung jerked his head towards Guanlin, smirking when the Taiwanese boy immediately reverted back to a straight face from his aforementioned puppy eyes and began sucking on the straw in his juice box while looking away.

⠀⠀"Dunno what you're talking about, hyung," Guanlin said innocently.

⠀⠀Jinyoung hummed disbelievingly.

  
[❤️]

  
⠀⠀ _Deep breath, Jinyoung. You've got this._

⠀⠀Jinyoung had his hands shoved in his pockets as he waited for Daehwi again outside of the latter's classroom. He wished he could say he wasn't all that nervous but his instinctive nervous lip-biting and clammy hands said otherwise. This was a bad idea. Why did he even agree to Jihoon's stupid suggestion?

⠀⠀He could've sworn he felt his heart thudding against his ribcage as a steady stream of students came flooding out of the classroom. He scanned the outgoing faces for a certain bouncy and chatty raven-haired boy before spotting him and tapping him on the shoulder.

⠀⠀Daehwi turned to him, a questioning look on his face for a split second before breaking into a bright smile. "Hyung! What's up—"

⠀⠀Jinyoung grabbed his wrist abruptly (he also prayed to God that Daehwi didn't realize how sweaty his trembling hand was because _how embarrassing would_ that _be_?). "Can you come with me to the music room really quick?" he asked quietly into Daehwi's ear. Daehwi stared at him oddly, opening his mouth to say something before eventually shutting it and shrugging.

⠀⠀"Sure."

⠀⠀Jinyoung was pretty sure his face was moments away from exploding so he made sure he faced away from Daehwi as he led the younger along the hallways towards the music room. _Okay, so far so good_ , Jinyoung thought. He shouldn't say anything yet though; jinxing his chances was the thing he needed the absolute least at the moment.

⠀⠀He opened the door, thankful to find it empty and letting out an audible sigh of relief. Daehwi glanced over at him, brow raised as Jinyoung shut the door.

⠀⠀"So, what did you want, hyung?" Daehwi asked with his arms folded.

⠀⠀ _Okay, it's go time_. "Daehwi, have I ever told you that I. . . um, liked you?" _Fuck_ , he stammered. This was going absolutely _fucking_ magnificent. He had a sudden overwhelming desire to run away with his head in his hands but fought the feeling away valiantly.

⠀⠀Daehwi tilted his head slightly, curious. "Not outright. It's not really your style, hyung," he said. Jinyoung began walking towards him until he started taking steps backwards. "Hyung? What's wrong?" he questioned, a hint of worry suddenly on his tone.

⠀⠀Jinyoung swallowed nervously. "Well then, hey—I like you," he said softly, continuing to walk forward as Daehwi kept taking steps back. "But not. . . in the way you might think."

⠀⠀"What are you talking. . ." Daehwi trailed off as his back hit the wall with a soft thud. Jinyoung planted his hands on either side of Daehwi's head. Holy _fuck_ , he was anxious as hell. He could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he swore he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. _Oh my god, please tell me Daehwi can't hear my heart_ , Jinyoung prayed.

⠀⠀"I like you. A lot. I think for a while too," Jinyoung murmured, staring straight into a jaw-dropped Daehwi's eyes. He did his best to gauge how the younger felt, but he saw nothing but shock. He started sweating—he fucked up, _big time_ —from Daehwi's reaction, or rather the lack thereof of a reaction. People don't typically stay so still and silent when someone confesses to them, do they?

⠀⠀They stood there quietly for a few moments. "I'm. . . I'm dreaming, right? This isn't real," Daehwi said slowly. Jinyoung shook his head, and Daehwi began chewing on his bottom lip. Perhaps it was from nerves or maybe. . . wait, was Daehwi _laughing_?

⠀⠀"Daehwi, what the hell?" Jinyoung whined as Daehwi shook with silent laughter. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to be all suave and dramatic and romantic but here Daehwi was, shoulders trembling as he bit his lips to stifle his screeching laughter.

⠀⠀"Sorry, sorry," Daehwi chuckled as he smiled brightly. "Just. . ."

⠀⠀He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's neck, and suddenly Jinyoung’s face was burning red hot. Then, Daehwi stepped forward a bit and lightly pressed his lips to Jinyoung's.

⠀⠀"Surprise. Me too. Since we were kids."

⠀⠀Yep, his face was about to explode.

⠀⠀"When—?"

⠀⠀"When I just moved back to Korea from the US. Around nine years old. You were my first friend. Remember?"

⠀⠀Hardly. He could faintly remember when he first met Daehwi some seven years ago, where Daehwi had bowled him down onto the ground. They had become friends after Daehwi had given him apples from the apple tree in his yard, and the friendship had grown exponentially in the years following. Jinyoung, being such a shy and quiet kid, had found his first long-term friend in Daehwi, though he had no idea Daehwi had pined after him for so long.

⠀⠀It was a bigger plot twist than he had ever imagined. Jinyoung's head was spinning. He touched his lips with his fingers as his heart pounded. Black was white, up was down, nothing made sense. Daehwi, his best friend and crush for however long, had kissed him! On the lips! _What_? He wasn't expecting that in the slightest.

⠀⠀Daehwi laced his fingers with Jinyoung's. "Are you walking me home again?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he hadn't fucking _kissed_ Jinyoung just a few moments ago.

⠀⠀"I-I, um—"

⠀⠀"Hyung, what happened to the charisma and manliness you just had?" Daehwi teased, squeezing Jinyoung's hand. He started tugging the older out of the room. "Come on. We can go home and watch Twice together if you want."

⠀⠀Jinyoung chewed on his bottom lip as his face burned red. "Only if we watch Pristin too," he said dismissively, turned away from Daehwi.

⠀⠀They walked along their traditional route, Daehwi animatedly talking about his day like nothing remotely out of the ordinary had happened while Jinyoung listened intently. It was comfortable and normal, but Jinyoung could feel that something was different between them. _Well, duh_ , he thought to himself, recounting the entire scenario that had happened only some ten minutes ago. Something was bound to be different.

⠀⠀"Hey, Daehwi?" Jinyoung said abruptly, cutting said boy off. "So, are we. . ." he trailed off, face red again as he rubbed his nape. Daehwi giggled slightly, nose scrunching up and his eyes forming crescents. _My god, he's so cute._

⠀⠀"I don't know. You wanna? I've waited about seven years; I can wait a little more for you," Daehwi said slowly, cheekily winking. Jinyoung was pretty sure his eyes were the size of plates as he fervently shook his head.

⠀⠀"No, no, no, I wanna!" Jinyoung blurted out. Daehwi laughed and suddenly kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

⠀⠀"You're a mess, hyung," he sighed happily. Jinyoung let a tiny, embarrassed smile onto his face.

⠀⠀"You know it, Daehwi."

⠀⠀They swung their clasped hands together as they strolled along the sidewalk, Daehwi humming a song. Jinyoung suddenly felt his a buzz in his pocket from his phone. Then another. Then another, another, another, another. . .

⠀⠀Jinyoung whipped out his phone, irritated as he opened the onslaught of text messages from a certain duo.

 

_**laikinglin** : hyung!! how'd it go!!_

_**jeojangjihoon** : jinyoung, woojin told me you pulled daehwi into the music room?? what was that though??_

_**laikinglin** : WAIT REALLY_

_**laikinglin** : WOAH JINYOUNG HYUNG REALLY WENT FOR IT_

_**jeojangjihoon** : HEY BAEJIN WHERE ARE YOU_

_**jeojangjihoon** : WHY ISNT YOUR SORRY ASS REPLYING_

_**laikinglin** : hyung~ bae jinyoung hyung!! where are you~_

_**jeojangjihoon** : BAE JINYOUNG_

_**jeojangjihoon** : BAE BAE BAE BAE BAE BAE BAE WHERE ARE YOU_

_**laikinglin** : hyung!! hyung!!_

_**laikinglin** : HYUNG!!_

_**laikinglin** : STOP IGNORING US_

_**jeojangjihoon** : HEY DIPSHIT I KNOW YOURE GETTING THIS REPLY TO US_

 

⠀⠀Daehwi looked over at him. "What's up?" he asked. Jinyoung shoved his phone back into his pocket and shook his head.

⠀⠀"Nothing. Just Jihoon and Guanlin being annoying," he said dismissively. Jinyoung leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Daehwi's head, eliciting a soft giggle.

⠀⠀"Heh, you were shaking."

⠀⠀Jinyoung blushed and lightly swat Daehwi in the shoulder. "Shut up. It was my first time."

⠀⠀"That's why I love you," Daehwi cooed. Jinyoung smiled fondly, his heart thudding in his chest in the best kind of way.

**Author's Note:**

> djsjdjjddjj i wish i could make it better but idk how?? anyways i hope you enjoyed!! if any of u guys wanna follow me on social media, my ig is @mochidae!!


End file.
